


Untitled (Mystic Messenger fanfic)

by otome_hoe081218



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otome_hoe081218/pseuds/otome_hoe081218
Summary: This is a short story of what happens to MC after she discovers a blessing within her and a great shock of her life. She'll be asked for forgiveness by her love Zen or will she move on from him?





	1. Chapter 1

MC stood at the kitchen sink, cleaning this afternoons lunch dishes. She looked over at the calendar hanging on the refrigerator, letting out a small sigh.  
  
_It’s been 4 years?_  
  
Today would’ve been Zen’s and her five year anniversary, but sadly things didn’t turn out the way she’d hoped. She still participated in the R.F.A., making sure guests were invited, booking catering, getting media attention when Jaehee had too much on her plate with Jumin and chatting in the chatroom when Zen wasn’t there, but she hasn’t attend a party in while due to certain circumstances.   
  
“Mommy! Mommy!”  
  
She dashed off to the whiling child, worried that something terrible happened to him. She found him in his room, smiling gleefully at her. Relief flood her body, seeing her son isn’t hurt. She realized then that this little boy pulled a prank on her.   
  
“Dae-Hyun, why would you scream like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” she reprimanded him.  
  
He giggled at his mother’s worried face, “Sorry, Mommy, I couldn’t help myself. When I saw you staring at the calendar, I just had to prank you.” he showed MC a toothy smile.  
  
MC sighed, going to her child and ruffled his silver white hair, “What am I going to do when a pretty girl comes along and takes you away from me?” she asked looking into his ruby red eyes.  
  
“That won’t happen Mommy, you’re the only girl for me.” he smiled at her and tried to fix his mussed up hair.  
  
MC smiled, Dae-Hyun was acting more and more like his father everyday. He certainly inherited Zen’s hair and eyes but his tan complexion came from her, thank goodness.   
  
“Okay Dae, play with your toys while I finish cleaning up from lunch, okay? And no more pranks like that!”  
  
“Yes, Mommy.” he ran back to his cars and trains, playing happily.  
  
MC turned to go back to the kitchen, only to turn back in the doorway to look at her son once more. She watched as he played, his hair shining in the sunlight, her heart swelled with so much love for her little boy, yet it aches for the man who fathered him.  
  
The memory of his betrayal was still vivid in her mind, it was a day she’ll never forget.  
  
_MC was rushing home, she was just given the greatest news in her life and she hoped Zen would think so too. She sent Zen a message saying once he got home she had something to tell him and the R.F.A. members._  
  
_She reached home, upon opening the door she noticed Zen’s shoes and a pair of black pumps that did not belong to MC. Her heart froze, her breath caught in her throat. She slowly walked in the living room, clothes were thrown every which way. Heat gathers behind her eyes, as she slowly walked towards their bedroom, but stopped short of the door as she heard his grunts and the unknown girls moans._  
  
_MC covered her mouth, to stifle her cries so the couple don’t notice her. She quietly ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face and walked far away from the place she once called home. She opened her phone and called the person she knew could keep her whereabouts secret._  
  
_“Hey, Seven, I need your help, can I come to your bunker?”_


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Seven what had happened, he let her stay with him till she got a job in a different town than Zen, along with a small apartment not too far from work. He even helped hide her pregnancy from Zen and the other R.F.A. members so they wouldn’t slip up. It was mainly Yoosung she was worried about spilling the beans to Zen when he had a little too much to drink.

None of the other members knew the cause of the break up, they only know that things didn’t work out from what she said and nothing more. MC knew that they would treat Zen differently if they knew and she didn’t want that so she kept quiet and made Seven swear on his life not to tell any one, not even Vanderwood.

MC and Dae-Hyun’s week flies by with MC dropping him off at school and her going to work at a bakery, that filled her mind with baking sweets and breads rather than worrying over the past.

“MC, can you believe it, Zen is going to be the lead of that popular book series! Eeeek I can’t wait to see it, it’s suppose to be really steamy like ‘Jalapeño Topping was pretty Spicy’, I think I will swoon every time Zen shows his abs.” MC’s co-worker coos over a magazine that has a two page article on Zen and his newest acting job.

MC giggles, “Viv, you sound like one of my close friends, maybe I should introduce you two and you guys can gossip and squeal over Zen.”

Viviane was a blonde girl-next-door type, she was only working at the bakery till she landed a rich husband so she didn’t need to work anymore. She had her eye on Zen and whenever he had a photoshoot she was there trying to get noticed, in the most skimpiest outfit she could find. MC’s heart ached, she knew that one day Zen would notice Viviane, but MC made her choices and so did he that day.

“MC, do you think I should wear the red halter top and black leather pants or the black strapless cocktail dress to Zen’s photoshoot next week?” Viviane asked.

MC plastered on a faked smile, “Why don’t you pick that morning depending on your mood, Viv? I mean you don’t know how you feel that day till you wake up, right?”

“You’re right! This is why I ask you these things rather than the other Zen fans I hang out with.” she playfully slapped MC’s arm, making flour fly off her clothes, Viv went back to the cash register.

“Yeah, no problem.” MC said sadly. She got back to kneading the bread dough in front of her, trying not to think of the 'what ifs of her life.

The next week Viviane came in pouting that Zen didn’t even look her (again). MC shook her head, trying to comfort the Zen infatuated woman.

MC’s phone started chiming “SEVEN-O-SEVEN, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS TEXTING YOU!” she made a mental note to strangle Seven for changing the ringtone, yet again. She picked up her phone and opened it.

The bell above the bakery door chimed, announcing a customer has walked in, making Viviane composed herself and walk back out front. MC tapped open the text from Seven.

“MC, s-s-someone’s h-here to s-see you.” Viv yelled.

MC furrowed her brows, Viviane wasn’t known for stuttering.

She hurried out front, only to stop frozen in the doorway, her mouth dropping open. She took a quick glance at her phone, seeing in bold red letters from Seven, 'CODE RED’.

It was too late code red was standing in the bakery, holding a bouquet of yellow, pink and white roses.

“Hello, MC.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zen flashed MC his dazing smile, one that made her knees weak still, after all these years he still made her weak in the knees. He was slowly inching towards her, trying not to spook her, like you would a deer.

“I’ve missed you so much MC,” his velvet voice caressed her ears, like a lover’s soft touch on skin.

A shiver ran up her spine as his eyes wandered over her body, she felt her cheeks heat up with a blush when she realized she was covered in flour and he was looking at her like she was standing before him naked as the day she was born. And damn her, she missed the way he looked at her! Viviane’s head whipped back and forth between them, she looked like she wanted to ask something, but was too shocked over that fact that THE ZEN was mere inches from her.

“MC, is there some place we can talk, just you and me?” Zen’s eyes quickly glanced over at her gaping co-worker then back to her, pleading with her. That made MC snap out of her trance, she shook her head lightly, clearing the hazy desire from her head.

“I’m sorry, Zen, but I’m working right now. I can’t just drop everything for you, like any other woman would.” she said turning her back to him and going back to the kitchen. “But, MC, we really need to talk about what happened four years ago.” he followed her to the kitchen, with Viviane hot on his heels.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Zen. I came home and heard you having sex with another woman, in the bed that WE had picked out together.” she said over her shoulder. “Yes, and that was the biggest mistake of my life, MC. When I came home the next day and saw everything of yours gone, I panicked.” He placed the flowers down on a near by counter, which Viviane picks up and placed near her nose. MC went to her work station, to finish up frosting cupcakes to put out for display. Zen stood on the other side of the table, trying to get her to look at him.

“MC, please just listen to me.” he begged.

She threw down her pipping bag and looked at him, “How did you find me? I was suppose to be untraceable, according to Seven that is.”

Zen’s cheek turned pink with a blush of embarrassment and was scratching his neck, “I begged Seven to tell me. I even bribe him with Honey Buddha chips and Ph.D Pepper.”

A scowl formed on MC face, she was really going to kill Seven, or ask Vanderwood if she can tase his ass for the rest of his life. Her breath caught in her throat, Did Seven tell him about Dae-Hyun too? “Did Seven tell you anything else, like where I lived?” she asked him trying to keep her voice steady.

Zen shook his head, “That was one piece of information he wouldn’t give up. It made me wonder if you already moved on, love.”

“YES, SHE DID!” Viviane shouted, still clutching the flowers.

Both MC and Zen looked at her, MC with a what-in-the-hell look and Zen with a heart broken one. Zen turned to look at MC.

“Is that true?”

“Yes, she’s never stops talking about a Dae-Hyun. She’s always meeting him after work.” Viviane dropped the flowers, stepping on them as she walked over to Zen placing her hands on his chest. She had this desperate look to her now, trying to wrap her arms around Zen’s waist in a hug. Zen looked uncomfortable with the strange woman touching him. MC only stood there with her mouth gaping open, just staring at her co-worker, who was making an utter fool of herself.

Zen looked over at MC, “Really, MC? Are you seeing a guy named Dae-Hyun?” he pried himself out of the blonde woman’s grip, making a beeline to MC’s side, “Because it sounds like to me that you’re not over me if you’re with someone with part of my name in his.”

MC wanted to slap Zen across the face, but she knew that his face was part of his job and she couldn’t damaged it. Instead she took her pipping bag full of frosting and spattered it all over his face. She tossed the empty bag, removed her apron and tossed it on the table and walked away, grabbing her purse as she left the building, without saying a word to either him or Viviane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MC walked around for awhile making sure Zen wasn’t following her to Dae-Hyun’s school. Part of her felt guilty for covering Zen in frosting but the other part of her was overly satisfied with it, no one talked about her child like that, sure Zen may not know that Viviane was talking about a child and Viviane didn’t know any better either. He was just too full of himself for MC to care at this point.

MC stood in front of the school, waiting for Dae to finish for the day. Her mind was thinking of ideas for dinner and how to get away with murder, that she didn’t notice that Dae was standing in front of her till he tugged on her shirt, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Oh Dae, I’m sorry, I was thinking of what to make for dinner.” she looked at the boy, apologizing to him for not noticing him.

“Mommy, are you okay?” he asked.

Her eyes widen for second, but a smile spread across her face, she shook her head, “You always seem to look right through me, Buddy. No, Mommy isn’t okay, she had a hard day at work,” she knelt down to him so she can make better eye contact with him “But everything is okay. We’ll go home and make your favorite foods for dinner and I’ll make cupcakes for dessert. How does that sound?”

Dae-Hyun started jumping around for joy, “Sound good Mommy. I want bossam, with kimchi stew, and fried noodles!” he grabbed her hand, once she stood up from her kneeling position, trying the drag her home, “And I want chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter frosting.” he demanded.

MC laughed at the over excited child, “Okay Dae-Hyun, okay, I’ll make all of it for you, just simmer down, you’re going pull my arm out of it’s socket.” she joked.

Neither MC nor Dae-Hyun noticed the silver haired man watching the mother and son interact, disbelief written all over his face. “So that’s Dae-Hyun. My son.”


	4. Chapter 4

MC smiled as she was frosting the now cooled cupcakes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dae-Hyun laying on his stomach in the living room, watching his favorite cartoons with a few toys nearby just in case he gets bored, which is during commercial breaks.

Her phone chimed like a bell, notifying her to a text message. She knew who it was before even swiping her phone open: 

Jaehee: Did you remember to book the venue for the party?

MC: Yes, six months ago.

Jaehee: Oh… Okay… How are you feeling? I know last week was suppose to be a special day for you.

MC: I’m okay, thanks for asking. How’s work going?

Jaehee: Same shit, different day. I have to get back to work, I’ll contact you again if I need anything else.

MC: Okay, goodbye and good luck.

She put her phone down and the counter and returned to the cupcakes. As she swirled the frosting on top of the little pieces of goodness, her mind replayed the events at the bakery. She knew she shouldn’t have left like that but she couldn’t stay there with Zen pleading with her and Viviane spouting off anything to get Zen to look her way. Her head started to throb with an oncoming headache. She shook her head lightly to dispell negative thoughts

“SEVEN-O-SEVEN, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS TEXTING YOU!” her phone belted out. A growl erupted from her throat. She still needed to kill him or send him to a deserted island with empty bags of Honey Buddha chips.

Dae ran out to the kitchen, “Is that Uncle Seven?” he asked happily.

“Yes, Buddy.” 

“Can I see what it says?”

“Sure, you can try to read it aloud.” she encouraged him.

Dae-Hyun took the phone and swiped the screen. He went to messages and touched the one that had Seven’s picture. “Co-d gr ey?”

She looked at him confused till he turned the phone to her, “That’s code grey.”

“Oh okay… What does that mean?” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Beats me, kiddo.” MC only had to remember code red for Zen, all the other codes he had set up she didn’t remember.

All of a sudden there was a firm knock at their door. They both looked at the door then each other.

“You had a date and you didn’t tell me?” Dae stated, wide eyed with wonder.

MC’s eyes widen, jaw dropping. She collected herself enough to say, “Dae-Hyun, you cheeky little imp! Where did you learn such a thing?”

“Uncle-”

“No nevermind,” she held up her hand stopping him from speaking, “I’m already going to toss him out to sea with cement blocks tied to his ankles. Go to your room while I take care of our guest okay?”

“Yes, Mommy.” he took off down the hall to play in his room as MC went to see who is at the door.

She looked through the peephole on door, she saw the tall and sophisticated director of C&R International, Jumin Han.

“Oh it’s just Jumin.” she said mostly to herself, her hand turning the doorknob, only to freeze in mid turn. 

JUMIN!!!!!

She leaned her head against the door with a soft thud, inwardly groaning. The universe was against her today

“MC,” his deep, authoritative voice made her body freeze, “I know you’re home and I know you’re at the door. So please open the door and let your guest in or are you just going to let me stand out here like a fool?”

MC rolled her eyes, of course, the man didn’t like to be kept waiting. She turned the knob fully and faced off Jumin, annoyance clear on her face and in her stance. He walked right by her without touching her.

“Yes, Jumin, please won’t you come in?” she said sarcastically. 

“Don’t mind if I do. Now the reason I’m here, I heard Zen was spotted near here and I wanted to move you quickly.” he stated.

MC looked at this man like he was utterly crazy, expecting her to move? Now? she wasn’t someone who can just pack up and leave, she would need to find a new job, transfer Dae-Hyun to a different school. She was just standing there watching as the tyrant surveyed her home, calculating how long it would take to pack everything up and move it.

“No, Jumin, I’m not going anywhere. I like it here and Zen has no idea where I live and speaking of where I live, how in the hell did you find me?” she held up her hand with her index finger pointed up to the ceiling, “Wait don’t tell me, Seven told you?” 

“No, a private investigator.” he paused and looked at her, “Money is a wonderful thing. isn’t it? And yes you are, you’ll be moving into my building where I can give you body guards and keep Zen away from you.” he said bluntly.

“Why are you so worried about Zen finding me, Jumin?” she asked.

Before he could answer, a loud crash resounded from Dae-Hyun’s room, causing the young boy to yell out, and run to MC, holding his head.

“Mommy, I smashed my head against the closet door!” he cried.

She got down on her knees and held the boy in a hug and kissed his head. She pulled away and looked at his ruby eyes, “There, all better, Dae?” she asked.

“Yes, Mommy.” he whimpered.

“Okay, kiddo, go play, Mommy’s almost done talking.”

Dae-Hyun turned and looked at Jumin, his red eyes bore into Jumin’s grey ones. The boy then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Jumin and then he ran back to his room. Jumin looked at the child with shock and dismay on his face.

“You had a-”

“Yep.”

“He’s…”

“Yep.”

He pointed in the direction of the room, “Does he know who-” be began.

“No.”

Then he pointed towards the front door, “Does he know about-”

“No! Zen doesn’t know about Dae-Hyun, only Seven does, and now you.”

“You named him after his father?” he asked surprised.

“Well yeah, that was part of it, but it’s mostly so he knows his father’s name, even if they never meet till he’s older.” MC leaned against a counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jumin walked up to her, “He needs to know.”

She looked at him dead in the eyes, she felt like he was making her out to be the bad person, yes true she never told Zen about the child but he chose to have an affair and he never came looking for her after she left and he had many opportunities in the R.F.A. chat-room.

“I was going to tell him the day I confirmed it with a doctor 4 years ago, but things happened causing me to leave him.” 

He took hold of her arms, “What happened, MC? Why won’t you tell us?” Jumin asked.

She shook off his hands, “I won’t say anything. You guys were friends long before I came into the picture and I’m not going to destroy that.“ She walked over to the door, opening it, a bodyguard stood in front of the doorway, "Now please leave.” 

Jumin shook his head and started walking out of the house, “MC if you need anything you can call me, you know that right?”

“We’ve been doing just fine without your help,” she paused, “but I know I can always count on you if I need anything, Jumin. Thank you.” 

He nodded his head, he then walked down the walkway to the waiting car with his driver waiting with an open door.

MC closed the door slowly, once it was shut, she pressed her back against it, sliding down to the floor. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head with her hands, “Can this day get any worse?”

Zen’s P.O.V.

I just watched the Trust Fund Kid leave MC’s house from across the street on my motorcycle. Jealousy ran through my veins because he was able to see my family when I just found out. I can understand why MC kept the pregnancy a secret since with my job and the affair I had, but I didn’t blame her, I was more proud of the fact that she didn’t use the pregnancy to keep us together when she knew things weren’t great between us at the time. Now it’s been four years and my eyes have been open to what could have been. I unlocked my phone, pressed the one contact who can possibly help me get my family back.

“Hey, I know about everything, how can I get them back?”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day MC dropped Dae-Hyun off at school, she kissed the top of his head and watched him go into the building. Her smile faded when he was out of sight. She was dreading going to work and having Viviane bombard her with questions about the day before.

She walked to the bakery, mulling over answers to this private questions. Her relationship with Zen had been a private one, the only time anyone knew he was in a serious relationship with her, was her very first party she helped organized, where he proved himself innocent of the sexual harassment accusation by Echo Girl, and told the whole world his love for MC. 

That was a big uproar in their lives, but they had gotten through it together, sure, they had to make sure that the curtains were closed at all times, especially when she or Zen got out of the shower or when they made love, but they supported each other and he made sure she was happy. That’s why the affair stunned MC to her very core, when she caught him. She had thought they were doing great. She had thought that they would get married at some point in their lives, especially when his jobs became more steady and frequent, but as it was those dreams never became reality. 

MC felt tears prick the back of her eyes, making her stop in the middle of the sidewalk to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. It’s been four years, she still felt hurt over the affair, but she still loved him and she scolded herself for admitting it. 

Once she knew she wasn’t going to cry, she resumed her walk to work. When she entered the bakery, she could’ve sworn she heard the theme song to ‘Jaws’ in her mind, once Viviane spotted her and she did look like a shark who caught on to the scent of blood in the water. 

MC’s fight or flight instinct kicked in, she wanted to flee the crazed woman, who now was walking towards her, with fury in her eyes. “MC, what’s your relationship with MY Zenny?” she almost shouted.

Well she doesn’t beat around the bush, does she?, MC thought. She steeled her nerves, “It’s none of your business, Viviane.” she stated walking pass the woman, heading towards her sanctuary, the kitchen.

“But it is my business, since he’s my future husband.” Viviane said, following behind MC.

MC rolled her eyes, “Till the day he introduces you to his friends as his “fiancè”, then I’ll tell you. Till then I’m not saying another word on the matter.”

“And he will, I promise you that, I mean we did spend some time talking after you covered him in frosting. He even asked if he could see me again.” she said with a sly smile.

MC put on her apron and started mixing ingredients to make bread dough, “Viviane, you do know that I can tell when you’re lying, right?” she said without even looking at her.

Viviane’s eyes widen in disbelief, “Y-y-you don’t know that!” she stuttered.

“You forget, I’ve been working here for 4 years and I’ve been quietly observing my surrounding and the people who come here, since i started here.” she then glanced at Viviane, “I’ve had to learn how to read people and everything. So your lie is nothing compared to what I’ve seen.” she stated.

“You’re lying MC, you don’t know anyth-” the bell chimed above the bakery’s entrance, interrupting Viviane’s claim.She pointed her finger towards MC, “I’m not done talking to you, you will tell me about you and Zen whether you like it or not.” she said, stomping out of the kitchen.

MC’s shoulders sagged with relief and thanked the bell. She dumped out the sticky bread dough on the floured surface of her table and started kneading it till it became pliable to be molded into fun shapes and characters. 

“MC,” Viviane stuck her head into the kitchen, “You have guests.” she grumbled.

She groaned and prayed it wasn’t Zen again. She wiped her flour covered hands on her apron, walking towards the front. As soon as she was out of the doorway of the kitchen, she was glomped into a tight hug.

“MC, WE MISSED YOU! I WANTED TO SEE YOU, SO I BEGGED SEVEN TO TAKE ME TO YOU!” said a very enthusiastic voice.

MC noticed blonde tuffs of hair in her face, telling her exactly who it was that nearly caused her to fall to the floor, “Yoosung,I missed you too,” she took in a gulp of air, “But can…you loosen…your grip,” another gulp, “I can’t…breath!”

“OH, sorry MC.” he released her, allowing her to take in air into oxygen deprived lungs, “I was just excited to see you after so long.” he said sheepishly.

MC took a good look at Yoosung, she noticed how he wasn’t a tall, lanky college student. He was more filled out, making him look more like a man than a boy.

“Wow Yoosung, you really filled out over the years haven’t you?” she giggled.

His cheeks had turned pink with embarrassment, he started to rub the back of his neck, “Yeah haha, Great Danes and Newfoundlands aren’t exactly easy to treat.”

MC laughed, “You must enjoy your work then?”

“Of course I do! I get to treat different animals and meet every interesting people too!”

“I’m glad you’re happy Yoosung.” she looked into his purple irises and smiled at him causing his cheeks to turn a brighter shade of pink.

“Hey Yoosung, don’t hog MC to yourself.” said a gruff voice.

MC looked over Yoosung’s shoulder and saw one of the Choi twins, Saeran. He smiled at her and held out his arms for a hug. MC knew this was huge for him, he wasn’t much of a touchy feely person like his brother, but she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. She walked around Yoosung, and slowly made her way to Saeran, walking into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.. 

She hugged him lightly, so not to make him uncomfortable, which made him give out a short chuckle. “You’re not going to break me, MC, you can squeeze me a little tighter, you know?”

‘I know, but I didn’t want to overload your senses.“

"MC, you’re so far out of the loop.” he chuckled again.

She pulled away to look at him, looking into his mint green eyes, with a confused and questioning look.

“I went abroad three years ago, to deal with my…issues. So I can totally handle this.” he smiled big at her.

MC smiled, “I’m happy that you’re getting better, Saeran.”

He pulled her back into a tight hug, “I’ve been better, MC.” he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

“M-C, Did You Make All These Cute Cat Pastries!” squealed a very happy Seven.

MC wiggled herself from Saeran’s grasp, just enough to see Seven holding up a cat shaped cookie, with a huge grin on his face. Irritation bubbled up in her gut, just watching that “man” look at pastries, like he didn’t do anything in the last 24 hours. Saeran noticed a change in her body, his grip tighten around her shoulders.

MC’s eyes thinned, turning into a deathly glare. “YOU!!!”

Seven’s grin vanished, his golden eyes showed awareness to MC’s tone, “Uh-oh.” dropping the cookie back in it’s bin. 

MC tried to get to him, but Saeran held on to her in a vise like grip, knowing her intent was to either torture or kill his twin. “MC, calm down. I’m sure that whatever Saeyoung did, he did it as a joke or it was good for you.” he said in a calm voice.

“Calm down? Saeran, that….that….IDIOT told Zen where I worked after I asked him not to tell him where I was or anything about me. He screwed me over when he was bribed with soda and stupid chips!”

Saeran looked at his brother, who was holding up his hands in a defensive position and slowly backing away towards the exit. he then looked back down at MC, “You can maim Saeyoung later, but you wouldn’t want to do that here at work would you?” he asked.

That made MC realize she was at work, not anywhere where could could hurt Seven as a person. Her body relaxed in Saeran’s arms, but he didn’t release her till he knew she was really calm, 

She looked up to his face, “You’re right Saeran, I can’t kill him here,” then she looked back at Seven, “but I will when I get the opportunity to.” she said with malice dripping from her voice, making Seven wince in fear of the revenge hungry woman


	6. Chapter 6

MC was released from Saeran’s hug, she started to lead her small group of men towards the kitchen, Viviane had look of disdain on her face, as she walked near the sale counter.

“Is there a problem, Viviane?” she asked.

She saw the woman’s jaw clench before speaking, “Yes, yes there is,” she put her hands on her hips, “How the hell do you have men flocking to you? Not just men, good looking ones at that?”

MC shook her head, “Viv, jealousy doesn’t look good on you.” she stated, walking away from Viviane, leaving her with her jaw hanging open.

“At least she doesn’t know about Jumin,” whispered Seven to Yoosung, causing him to giggle.

Once she had the boys settled in the kitchen, on stools and she was back to work making sweets and breads, Saeran spoke, “Now MC, what has the idiot done, in full detail of how it lead to you wanting to kill him.”

She flung the bread dough on the table, with a loud thwack, while staring at Seven. "Well you all know that Zen and I broke up four years ago and when I left him, I asked Seven to keep my whereabouts a secret from everyone, like when I was at Rika’s apartment.” another thwack of the dough against the table, making Seven and Yoosung flinch, “That secret was kept for 4 years, till yesterday,” she started kneading the dough till it became a smooth ball. 

Saeran crossed his arms over his chest, "So what happened yesterday? ”

She took her dough cutter and started cutting the dough into sections, “Zen showed up here, with roses-”

“What color?” Saeran interrupted. 

“What does the color have to do with anything?” asked Yoosung.

“It’s the meaning he was trying to convey to MC with the roses. Go on MC, what color were they?” Saeran asked.

“Yellow, pink and white.” she said

Saeran chuckled, shaking his head.

“What do those colors mean, Saeran?” asked Yoosung.

“Pink means perfect happiness, admiration and "please believe me”. Yellow means promise of a new beginning, welcome back and remember me. White,“ he chuckled, "white means purity, innocence, humility, and "I am worthy of you”. He was trying to tell you his feelings with flowers instead of words.“ Saeran looked at MC, who had created bread dough rabbits and was putting them in the oven.

"Wow, what a romantic Zen is.” Yoosung commented dreamily.

MC snorted in laughter, “Zen has always been a romantic, even in the beginning before we ever met in person.” MC watched the rolls bake in the oven, her mind started remembering all the good memories they had shared.

Saeran cleared his throat, bringing MC back to the present. “So after he came here with the roses?” he asked.

She faced the boys, “He said he wanted to talk about what happened four years ago, and that what happened was a mistake and other things.” 

Saeran narrowed his eyes, telling her to spill the beans on what happened and explain the other things. Seven frowned knowing what she was talking about. Yoosung just looked confused. 

MC bit her lip and adverted her eyes away from the boys, “Seven?” her voice cracked a little.

He heaved a sigh, he knew she wanted him to explain or else if she did she would break down, “MC caught Zen having an affair.” Yoosung gasped, covering his mouth. Saeran let a growl slip from his throat. “But that’s not all,” Seven looked at MC, she nodded her head, telling him to go on. “She found out she was pregnant the same day she caught him.”

Three pairs of eyes now looked at MC. Both Yoosung and Saeran had looks of disbelief, Seven smiled reassuringly, MC knew that she needed to explain. 

“A week before I caught Zen, I had a doctors appointment, a normal physical exam, they took a urine sample to check my kidney function. The doctor came in saying ‘congratulations MC, you’re pregnant.’ My mind went blank. We weren’t trying to start a family, but I was happy after I let the news sink in.” MC rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to choose her words properly so they could understand what she had to say next, “The following week, the day I found out about Zen, I went to an OBGYN and found out I was 12 weeks pregnant and was carrying my baby further back into my body then a normal woman would. Which is why I didn’t realize I was pregnant sooner, since my baby bump wasn’t noticeable till I got further along in my pregnancy.” she inhaled hoping they understood.

“Wait, you had a baby?! And you kept it a secret for 4 years! Why? Who else knew?” Yoosung exclaimed. 

“I didn’t want Zen to think he needed to stay with me because I was having his child, when he obviously wasn’t happy. Seven was the only-”

“Jaehee knew.” Seven cut in. 

MC raised her eyebrows in shock. “Since when?”

“When you were having knew of your pregnancy cravings and were also very hormonal, I needed a woman’s help and she wee the only one i could go to.” he crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Fine, I can understand that. I’ll admit, I was a monster when I was pregnant, but that’s not the point. Seven and Jaehee knew that I was pregnant. I didn’t tell the rest of you guys because I knew one of you would tell Zen, then he would be looking for me to try to make things right when I didn’t want to be a burden on him or his career.”

The oven buzzed, telling MC, her rolls were done. “But MC, you and Zen loved each other right?” asked Yoosung.

MC sighed, pulling the rolls out of the oven, “We did Yoosung, but emotions change, people fall in and out of love now a days.”

“Didn’t you guys think about getting married and having a family?”

“Yoosung,” the pan clattered against the table as she threw it down out of frustration, “That was before I caught him having sex with another woman, those plans were when we were faithful to each other, when I was more than happy to change my name and bare him children. I loved him that much, I’m not sure how much he loved me at the time, but I do know that he’s only coming around because he knows I still love him and will go running into his open arms if he asked me to come back!” she shouted.

All three men looked at her with sorrow in their eyes and each one stood and wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug with her in the middle.

“You don’t need to cry MC.” said Seven.

“Please, stop crying.” said Saeran.

“I didn’t mean to upset you with my questions MC.” said Yoosung.

MC finally realized she had tears spilling from her eyes, they continued to fall down her face and chin as she cried in their arms, each one squeezing her tighter, telling her 'everything will be okay’.


	7. Chapter 7

After MC stopped crying, she offered to make dinner for them at her house after the picked up her child and go to the store. As they walked to Dae-Hyun’s school, Yoosung asked questions about her child.

“Did you have a boy or a girl?” he asked.

“A boy.” replied MC.

“What’s his name?”

“Dae-Hyun.” Seven answered for her.

“You named him after Zen?” he asked astonished.

“Well yeah, he is Zen’s child, why wouldn’t I?” she asked him.

Yoosung scratched his now pink cheek, “Well I figured after what he did, you would name him something further away from Zen, so you wouldn’t be sad all over again.”

MC sighed, “You see, that is why I didn’t want to tell any of you what happened between Zen and I. You guys see him differently and i didn’t want that. I named Dae-Hyun not just because of Zen but his name means great and honor. I want him to be proud of his name like I was when I named him.”

Yoosung nodded his head in understanding, Seven patted the young man on the back with a smile and a thumbs up on his other hand. They made it to the school with a few minutes to spare. MC looked at Saeran, who hasn’t said a word since they left the bakery.

“Saeran, are you okay?” she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her, “I feel like this is all my fault, if I hadn’t chosen you to-”

“Don’t say another word, Saeran. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have made such great friends, found love or have my sweet little-”

“UNCLE SEVEN!!!” shouted Dae-Hyun.

“Uncle Seven?” Yoosung and Saeran said in unison, looking in Seven’s direction. Saeran’s and Yoosung’s jaws dropped, as they watched a miniature Zen run across the school yard and right into Seven’s arms.

“Hey little man,” Seven caught the boy and swung him up into the air. As the kid came back down Seven caught him and gave him a hug. “How you been? Taking care of your mom for me?” he asked the little boy.

“I’ve been great! Yep I’m doing everything exactly as you told me, I’m doing my work and I’m staying out of trouble!” Dae-Hyun exclaimed.

Yoosung’s and Saeran’s mouths started moving like a fish. 

“Guys this is my son, Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun these are my friends, Yoosung and Seven’s twin brother, Saeran.” said MC.

Yoosung was the first to speak, “He’s looks just like Zen! Does he like to take a bunch of selfies like Zen?”

MC laughed, “No, he’s surprisingly camera shy for being Zen’s replica.”

Saeran walked up to Seven and Dae-Hyun and started to look over the child’s silvery hair, ruby eyes, tan complexion, small nose and his pouty child mouth. Dae-Hyun pulled away from Saeran.

“Mommy, why is he looking at me like that?” the child asked.

“Oh honey, he’s just surprised to see how much you look like your father.” she answered.

“They know my Dad?” he asked.

MC smiled, “Yes, they do. They know him very well.”

“Can I meet him?” he asked, giving her his big round puppy dog eyes.

She ran her fingers through the boy’s soft, fluffy hair, “One day my sweet boy, one day.” MC clapped her hands together, lacing her fingers together, “Okay, what shall I make for dinner?”

“Budae jjigae!” Dae-Hyun shouted pumping his fist in the air.

“I’m okay with galbi and rice.” said Saeran.

“Can we have hotteok for dessert?” asked Seven.

“Yes, Seven, we can have hotteok for dessert,” MC replied.

“What about sushi?” asked Yoosung.

“Yoosung, I’m a good cook but I’m not that good.” MC laughed. 

Everyone started laughing at Yoosung’s expense, they started walking to the grocery store. Seven learned never let go of Dae-Hyun in a store or else he’ll never leave the store without extra snacks in the basket. 

They paid for their purchases, MC and Dae-Hyun lead the group to their small home. Dae-Hyun showed Yoosung and Saeran his video games and was playing happily with them. While she was cooking dinner, MC noticed Seven on the phone, she didn’t think much of it, till she heard a familiar word uttered out of his mouth.

“Zen, I can’t help you with this, you have to figure it out on your own. No, I’ve already gotten into trouble with her for telling you where she worked, I’m not telling you how to win her over. It’s a good reason. No, not even if you already know about him. She’s already plotting my death or torture or whatever.” There was a short pause. “Zen, I have to go, I feel a death glare on my back.”

Seven ended the call and turned around to see MC glaring at him. He flinched and stepped back.

“You were talking to Zen?” she asked.

“Y-yes.”

“What did he want?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “To give him information on how to get you to forgive him.”

“And?”

“And he knows about Dae-Hyun.”

MC eyes shifted from anger to fear, her shoulder dropped, “What does he want with Dae-Hyun?”

“He just wants to be a family.” 

Seven watched her eyes turn to stone, her jaw clenched, “He had his chance before he felt the need to to have an affair.” she turned away from Seven, “But I’m not cold-hearted and keep a man away from his child, if he want’s to meet him then he can. And you can tell him that next time you two talk.” she went back to cooking dinner, No one else overheard the conversation or else they weren’t saying they did.

After the men left, she put Dae-Hyun to bed, she went to bed and stared up at the ceiling, she thoughts wandered to what will happen when Zen meets his son, “Please Zen, don’t hurt our son and not show up/” she prayed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, MC did what she always did on a weekend, she made a big breakfast for Dae-Hyun, did some kind of craft and went to the park to play with other children. MC knew she had to tell him that some day soon he was going to meet his father, if the man had time in his busy schedule.

As they were in the park, Jumin sent her an email, pleading with her to move into his building and to keep Dae-Hyun away from Zen. Her only reply to the over baring man, was that she’s not going to keep a father away from his child now that he knows and she liked where she was living and she didn’t need to move. That didn’t go so well with the C&R director, but he had to accept it. 

She was replying to guest emails and keeping an eye on her child when someone spoke.

“Hey, MC!” 

This caused MC to jump a little on the bench, nearly dropping her phone in the process. She looked over and saw a happy Saeran. He plopped down on the bench next to her and looked over at her phone screen.

“Still answer emails for the R.F.A. party? Didn’t you already do that, like, when you first took on the job of R.F.A. coordinator?” he asked.

“Yes, but I have to do this every time so that way I can keep the great clientele, you should know how Jumin gets if I’m not consistent.” she laughed.

Saeran shrugged, “Yeah, but you’re not a computer and you don’t even work for the C&R company. I mean are you even getting paid to do this job?” he asked.

MC looked over at him, “I’m not doing this for money. I’m doing this for all the charities we give the donations to when we have this party. We’ve helped so many animal shelters, homeless people, schools, hospitals, and many other organizations. I do this because it makes everyone feel like we’re making a difference in someone’s life.” 

Saeran looked at her wide eyed, like he couldn’t believe what she was saying, “Wow, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Of course I care,” she looked over at her son, who was playing hide and seek with a group of local children, “I know I needed a purpose after everything. I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself after I left Zen. Hell I didn’t even know if I was going to be able to care for my baby, but Saeyoung and the R.F.A. have kept me grounded and helped me believe in myself.”

“Saeyoung really helped you out there, didn’t he?” 

A small smile touched MC’s face. “Yeah, he gave me a bed to sleep in, helped me get to doctor appointments, ate right with me so I didn’t give in to craving till I was a raging hormonal monster,” she giggled. “He was like a saving grace for me and Dae-Hyun.”

“Is that how he got the name ‘Uncle Seven’ from the kid?” Saeran asked.

MC looked over at him, with playfulness in her eyes, “You and Yoosung will earn that title in no time.” 

He looked at her with confusion, not really understanding what she meant by that.

“UNCLE SAERAN!!!” yelled Dae-Hyun, he was waving at the pair, when he realized he was sitting with MC.

Saeran looked over at the boy, wide eyes with disbelief, “Told you so.” MC giggled.

“How-” he tried asking.

“You spent three hours playing video games with him, it was a given he would start calling you ‘Uncle Saeran’ after that, Yoosung too.” she grinned.

A blush started to creep up on Saeran’s chheks, “Just that will get him to call someone uncle or aunt?”

“No, he has to like you as well. When he met Jumin the other day, he stuck his tongue out at the stiff director.” she shook her head at the memory, “You should’ve seen his expression after that, it was priceless. I guess no one has ever stuck their tongue out at the C&R heir.” she laughed.

That caused Saeran to let out a laugh of his own, “I’m sure, I wish I had been there to see that.” he let out a sigh, “I really missed out on a lot of things.”

“You maybe right in that, but if you didn’t do what you had to do, then you wouldn’t be where you are today.” she looked at him and smiled.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, giving off a smile. He stretched out his arms above his head, bringing them back down on top of the bench’s back rest, his hand almost touching MC’s left shoulder. 

They both watched the kids running around in the park, listening to their squeals of laughter. If anyone looked at them, they would think what a lovely little family. And deep in one of their hearts, that’s how they wanted it to be.

Their quiet time was disrupted by the annoying sound of Seven’s ringtone on MC’s phone. She swiped it open, seeing the message he sent her:

Seven: ‘I gave Zen your cell number, so he can contact you about seeing you guys. I thought it was better than having me be the middle man.’ 

MC sighed, ‘Of course, Seven would cut himself out of this, it was his plan from the beginning.’ She typed back a reply.

MC: ‘No that’s fine. It should be between me and him anyways.’

She put her phone back into her purse, a sigh escaped from her.

“Everything okay?” asked Saeran.

“Yeah, Seven gave my number to Zen so was can set up a time for him to meet Dae-Hyun.”

He turned his body towards her, “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes, I can’t keep him from seeing his child now that he knows about him and wants to see him and Dae-Hyun has been asking about his father for a while now.” she looked at Saeran, hope in her eyes.

“Would you like me to come with you?”

Her eyes widen, she couldn’t believe that he’s offering to be there for her when they met again. She smiled, “I’d like that Saeran.”


	9. Chapter 9

That night Zen texted MC just as she was crawling into bed. She settled herself against her pillows and under the covers. She unlocks her phone to read Zen’s messages.

Zen: hey MC.

MC: hi Zen.

Zen: Getting ready for bed?

MC: You know me so well.

Zen: I lived with you for over a year, I should know your sleeping pattern. 

She rolled her eyes at that one. He barely was home due to his work and when he was, he was in bed before her, when they didn’t have a date night.

MC: But it’s been 4 years since we shared a home. Things could’ve change.

Zen: Never with you. ❤️

Her cheeks took on a dusty rose color. She watched as he continued typing.

Zen: To be honest, a week after you left, I was missing your soft snores and your warmth next to me. 

Now that got her annoyed.

MC: I’m sure you had a new flavor of the week to warm your bed. It sure didn’t stop you when we were together.

After she said that, she wondered if she should’ve said that. After 5 minutes of waiting for a reply, she was about to put her phone down when it dinged.

Zen: I know, I’ve regretted it everyday for the last 4 years. There are days where I wish I could go back in time and stop it before it even started. If I saw what I had in front of me, I would still have you and I would’ve been there for you during your pregnancy and the birth of my…no, OUR child. 

Her heart warmed at the thought of him being honest and baring his soul to her, but she knew she needed time to really forgive him and see if he really means what he says.

MC: Well only time will tell if you mean it, but right now there’s a little boy who wants to meet his father. We can work on us later.

Zen: I’ll agree to that. Next weekend I requested off and said not to bother me at all, is that ok with your schedule?

MC: That’s fine. We’ll be at XX Park around 2 in the afternoon.

Zen: PERFECT! 

MC: And Zen?

Zen: Yes, MC?

MC: No media, please. We’re normal people who aren’t always in the spotlight like you are.

Zen: Of course, MC. Anything for you and Dae-Hyun.

MC’s brows drew together, she doesn’t remember mentioning’s Dae-Hyun’s name in any of their messages.

MC: I never mentioned Dae-Hyun by name. How do you know his name?

Zen: I remember that woman at the bakery mention his name. I remember she was trying to make it sound like you were seeing a boyfriend, but I followed you to his school and connected the dots. 

She wasn’t sure if she should accept that as a reason or just him being a stalker. Part of her knew that he wasn’t a stalker type, she bit the inside of her cheek and typed a reply.

MC: OK, if you say so. Well I should be getting to sleep soon, tomorrow in a busy day for us.

Zen: OK, my heart, goodnight. I’ll talk to you more tomorrow. 😘

She shook her head, thinking that it was so like him to send a kiss emoji, but it made her happy, even if she knew it shouldn’t and that she’d only get hurt again in the end. She plugged her phone onto it’s charger, making sure the alarm was on for the morning, before she laid it flat on her nightstand and burrowed herself deeper into her comforter and pile of pillows, making her drift off to dreamland


	10. Chapter 10

MC spent the week running errands for either work or home, and making sure she answered her emails at least once every 4 hours. Jumin kept emailing her about the whole Zen thing and she repeatedly told him that it was her choice and she felt she was doing the right thing and if Zen messed up then it would be on him and she will protect her son no matter what, even if that means vanishing off the face of the earth. 

Jaehee emailed her about the last details of the party and asking if Dae-Hyun and her will be attending this year. MC knew it would be a great experience for Dae-Hyun to see what his mom does on the side and to see all the good everyone is doing. MC replied she would think about it since they still had three months left.

The day before they were suppose to meet Zen, MC sat Dae-Hyun down on the sofa, and tried to explain what was happening tomorrow.

“So Dae, tomorrow is a big day for you, do you know why?” she asked him.

“Is Uncle Searan coming to play?” he asked.

“Well, he’ll be there, but it’s something else.”

“Are we going to get a puppy?” he replied.

MC smiled, he’s been asking for a puppy for 6 months now, “No, you’re going to meet your father tomorrow.”

Dae-Hyun’s eyes lit up with joy and he started bouncing on the sofa, “I’m gonna see my dad? Really?”

“Yes, my sweet boy. He wants to meet you and maybe try to be here more for you.”

“Are we going to live with him then?” he asked with pure curiosity.

She smiled bitterly, “No, he and I still have our problems that we need to work on, but you shouldn’t have to worry about that. Just know that whatever happens from now on, we’ll take it step by step till we’re both okay with it.”

“Okay Mommy, can I still get a puppy?” he asked giving her his big ruby red puppy dog eyes.

She groaned and tried to look away but failed miserably, “We’ll see how tomorrow goes, then I’ll think about it, okay?”

Dae-Hyun jumped up from the sofa, hopping up and down yelling, “Yes, yes, yes!”

MC shook her head, smiling at her happy child.

_______________________________________________

The next morning, the day they were to meet Zen at XX park, MC was working on breakfast as she let Dae-Hyun sleep a little longer, when a knock sounded from her door. She looked towards like it was something new to her, till another knock followed after the first. She put down her spatula, turned the heat on her frying pan down and went to open the door. 

Standing on the other side was Saeran, he was an hour and a half early for their meeting, but he stood there with a sheepish smile, his mint green eyes shining with happiness.

“Hey, MC I know I’m early, but I couldn’t help myself.” he explained

She smiled, “It’s fine Saeran, come in, I’m in the middle of making breakfast and I’m sure you probably didn’t eat anything in your haste to get here.” she giigled.

She saw his cheeks turn a slight pink and his stomach gave a soft growl causing his cheeks to change to a deeper pink. She giggle, side stepping to allow him inside her home. Once inside, she went back to the kitchen to check on the food that was simmering in the pots and pans. 

“What were you making?” asked Saeran.

“I was making kimchi-jjigae, rice, scramble eggs, and sundae.” she said with pride.

“Wow, I knew you were a good cook last time, but this is amazing. I’m surprised Dae-Hyun isn’t pudgy.” he joked.

“Didn’t you see him running around at the park the other day? He will never get pudgy. He definitely has more of Zen’s genes then mine.” 

That made Saeran chuckle, “He may have Zen’s looks. but he has your charm and character.”

MC looked over at Saeran, who was now sitting at the table watching her cook, “That’s because he hasn’t been around Zen and has only been around me and your wacky brother. Though it is surprising that he hasn’t picked anything up from Seven is surprising.” she laughed.

Saeran chuckled again, “Yeah.” He started looking around the kitchen and into the living room, “Speaking of Dae-Hyun, where is the little fiend?” he asked.

“He’s still sleeping,” she looked over at the clock, “Oh shit, I need to get him up and ready or else we’ll be late.” she hurriedly shut off all the burners on the stove and ran down to Dae-Hyun’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once MC got Dae-Hyun dressed and fed both Saeran and Dae, they went to XX park where they now sat, watching Dae-Hyun playing with the same group of children, still waiting for Zen to arrive. MC looked at her phone and saw that he was forty-five minutes late from when he said he would be there and was no message saying he was running late.

MC let out a sigh, she should’ve known he would be late. 

“Are we going to wait a little longer?” asked Saeran.

“Yeah. Dae-Hyun and I spend three hours here, just so he can play with children his age rather than sitting in a classroom. And I get R.F.A. business taken care of.” she answered with a smile.

He gave her a smile in return, turning back to watch the children play.

They continued to sit and wait for Zen for almost two hours, when he finally showed with a tall blonde model like woman in tow. Annoyance coursed through MC’s body, she told him that they didn’t need media attention and what does he do? He brings a model to his meeting with his child.

She could see Zen’s light up when he see’s her, a smile was plastered on his face, “MC!” he waved to her.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mouth shut, she stood and walked over to him with Saeran following behind her. Zen notice’s the red head behind her, his smile falls and he has a look of hurt in his eyes.

“MC, I thought it was just going to be you, me and Dae-Hyun today?” he asked with a slight whine.

“I thought so too, but he’s here to keep me from killing you.” she said through clenched teeth.

Zen looked taken aback, “Kill me? Why? What have I done?” he asked with pure innocence.

MC pointed a finger towards the silent model, who now was sporting a smug grin. Zen looked towards her, “Oh, you mean Hae-Won? We have a date later today and I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” he explained.

Rage boiled in MC’s blood, Saeran noticed this and grabbed her hand, giving a light squeeze. Her eye’s glanced over at Saeran, she was now more than ever happy that he offered to come along. She let out a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. 

“So you thought it was okay to bring an A-list celebrity to met YOUR son for the first time, but you have a problem with Saeran being here? And lets not forget that you are TWO HOURS late, without even so much as a call or text saying you’re going to be late. What were you doing? Having one last romp in bed with her?” She watched as Zen got uncomfortable with that last question, “So that’s it? You were to busy fooling around with her to even think of other people you had waiting for you today.” she shook her head. 

"Zen, Darling, why are we even here? She’s obviously doesn’t understand your celebrity status and that you don’t have to answer to her. Besides we’re suppose to be going over to XY for barbecue.“ the blonde model, Hae-Won, asked with a sultry voice, wrapping her arms around Zen’s shoulders.

MC squeezed Saeran’s hand tightly, he in turn squeezed back, letting her know he was okay with her grip on his hand. “That’s fine Zen, go on your very important date, but understand this,” she looked at him dead center in his eyes, “You’re only disappointing him, I’ve gotten use to it and that is sad to say, but he,” she points towards the playing child,”he doesn’t understand that daddy didn’t have time for him because a woman came in between them,” her eye’s switched over to the woman, giving her a deathly glare.

“But MC-” Zen spoke but she cut him off.

“No, Zen. I gave you this chance to come on your own and do things right, but you thought of yourself, yet again. The next time you want to see him, things will be done MY way.” she turned and walked away, still holding Saeran’s hand. 

“Dae-Hyun, it’s time to leave sweetheart.” she yelled for him.

“Okay, Mommy!” he shouted back, waving goodbye to all the children, running towards his mother and Saran. He caught up to them, grabbing her empty hand, and his head turned back to look at Zen, giving him a sad smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Saeran had stayed with her all day, Dae-Hyun had gone to bed, without asking any questions about Zen, MC sat on the sofa holding a glass of wine, while Saeran had a beer.

“Are you okay. MC?” he finally asked her.

She looked down into her wine glass, watching her reflection, “It was a scenario that I thought about, but didn’t think it would happen. I thought he had change since he wanted this, but for him to actually have to audacity to choose to play around with a woman instead of showing up for his child, it just makes me sad for him because he missed out on meeting a great little boy.” tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, she bit her lower lip to try and stop them from falling.

She felt a hand on her cheek, turning her head towards the owner. Saeran had placed his beer down on a side table, he took both his hands, his thumbs rubbed against her cheeks, wiping away her tears as they fell. “It’s his loss, just like how he lost you and quiet frankly, I’m glad he messed up with because now I can do this.”

He moved his body closer to her, his hands cupped her cheeks, his face leaned in towards hers, his eyes closing right before his lips captured hers. MC’s eyes widen with surprise, her body slightly tensed up, but Saeran’s thumbs started making slow circles on her cheeks, making MC’s body relax, her eyes closing, giving in to the sweetest kiss she has ever experianced.


	11. Chapter 11

MC woke up the next day, she had cotton mouth from the wine she drank. She tried to get up from bed, only to be held back by a warm arm around her waist. She looked under the covers, she was dressed in a t-shirt and panties but the owner of the arm was shirtless and she can see part of a distinct tattoo.

_**Saeran!**_  Her mind screamed. Part of her knew nothing happened between them, which was surprisingly disappointing to her, but Dae-Hyun was down the hall and she knew she was a very vocal. Her cheeks felt really hot just thinking about doing the act with Saeran and part of her felt like she would be betraying Zen, who she had her first time with.

She shook her head at the thought.  _Zen had already betrayed me, I’m allowed to move on and be happy,_ She looked over her shoulder at his sleeping face.  _Maybe I can be happy with Saeran._ A smile came to her lips as she removed his arm from around her. She needed to get breakfast ready and Dae up and ready for school. She pulled on some sweatpants and headed towards the kitchen.

MC was almost done with breakfast and had woken up Dae-Hyun for him to get dressed. She left Saeran alone so he can sleep a little longer. As she was portioning out some rice, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a nose nuzzling into her neck as soft lips left little kisses.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I could’ve helped you make breakfast.” he whined.

“I didn’t want to wake you up so early after drinking that much last night.” 

“That wasn’t much for me, now for you, it would’ve been.” he said with a grin. 

She lightly swatted his hand, making him release her. She handed him two bowls of rice, and turned him towards the table, only to realize he’s still shirtless. A blush started to creep up into her cheeks, Zen was never comfortable walking around shirtless in front of her, so why was Saeran?

“Saeran, could you please go put a shirt on when you’re done putting down the rice.”

He looked at her with am impish smile, “You wouldn’t happen to be embarrassed, now would you MC?” he walked towards her, making her step back against the kitchen counter.

“I-It’s not that, it’s just that Dae-Hyun-”

He blocked her in with his strong arms, his head leaning down towards her ear, “Please don’t use your son as an excuse. Just be honest with me.” his eyes bored into her’s, begging her to tell him what was in her heart. His lips were about to touch her’s when:

“Uncle Saeran?” said a soft voice.

Saeran jumped away from MC, Dae-Hyun was standing next to the table, munching on a piece of buttered toast. His eyes never leaving the pair.

“Dae, how long have you been standing there?” asked a flustered MC.

“Long enough Mommy.” his eyes shift from MC to Saeran, “Don’t make my Mommy cry.” was all he said before he walked off with his toast.

Both MC and Saeran were stunned at the statement the boy gave to Saeran, but it touched MC’s heart that he’s willing to share his mother with another person. Saeran looked over at her and smiled.

“Looks like I have permission to see you, MC.” he smiled.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can do anything you want. Now please go put on a shirt before I have a heart attack.” she laughs.

He chuckles at her honest reply, “Maybe after we drop off Dae-Hyun we can do something… _fun._ ” he said before leaving the kitchen.

“Eh? But I have work today!” she yelled after he was out of  earshot. 

He didn’t say anything back.

_‘Maybe he didn’t hear me?’_ she thought. She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart, trying to calm it down. She shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks.  _‘What am I doing? Acting like a lovesick teenager.’_

_________________________________________________

After the trio ate breakfast and MC got ready for work, they left to drop off Dae-Hyun, which made him very happy having two people send him off to school. MC had to explain to Saeran, again, that she needed to go to work so they won’t be having ”fun”, but Saeran insisted on walking MC to work. 

When they reached the entrance to the bakery, Saeran leaned down and gave MC a kiss in the forehead, “Do your best today. Don’t over work yourself or else you won’t have time to spend with me tonight.” he winked at her before walking off in the opposite direction of her home.

A smile played on her lips as she watched his back get smaller. Still with a smile she walked into the bakery, only to have a deadly glare from Viviane. Her eyes held malice towards her.

“Is there something wrong, Viviane?” she asked tentatively.

“YES! There is something wrong!” she screeched. She then proceeded to hold up a trashy tabloid that had a picture of Zen, the model he was seeing, Saeran and her.


	12. Chapter 12

MC ran, she just ran with the newspaper in hand. She got Dae-Hyun and was about to head home when she remembered that paparazzi would be swarming her home She frantically pulled out her cell phone and called both Searan and Seven, asking to meet at Seven’s bunker. Two hackers were better than one at this point.

When she got to Seven’s place, she plopped on the couch, Dae-Hyun was turning on the TV and a video game. She read the paper again, the headline read, ‘ZEN MEETS WITH MISTRESS WITH NEW GIRLFRIEND!’ She wanted to throw up. It was only a matter of time before the news found out about her son and all the work she out into keeping him away from the limelight will be for nothing.

“It was his first meeting with Dae and this happens.” she threw the paper on the floor, hanging her head in defeat. “Jumin was right. He knew Zen would mess it up”

Searan sat next to her, pulling her body into a tight hug. “Don’t beat yourself up, you did what you thought was right, letting a father see his son. It’s not your fault that he’s let some paparazzi follow him.”

“Actually, Hae-Won tipped them off.” said Seven.

MC’s head snapped up, “What?!” she stood and walked over to the monitor that Seven was at. He had up a voice recording of Zen’s model fling telling the tabloid where he was going and who they were seeing.

“It would seem she was reading the messages on his phone, you can hear the pinging of the R.F.A. app close to the mic on her phone.” Seven stated.

“So the idiot left his phone unlocked and left it with her.” Searan sneered.

“It would seem like it. I’m glad Searan made it so you have to input a pass code for the R.F.A. app, especially if he’s planning on keeping her around, we don’t need her snooping into classified information.”

“But isn’t most of the classified information on my phone?” MC asked.

“Oh, yeah that’s right. You have all the guest information and how much money we donate to charities and everything.” he laughed causing MC to shake her head.

“So Saeyoung, how are we going to help MC out of this debacle?” Searan asked.

Seven lend back against his desk chair, the chair creaked under his weight, his head tilted to his right side. MC saw the gears turning in his head as he thought of what to do.

“They’ll have to move, change their appearances and names and have a whole new background.” he finally said.

Searan slammed his fist on the desk, “NO! No, I finally got the girl of my dreams. I’m not going to let her go so easily!” he yelled.

A blush crept onto MC’s cheeks. They weren’t there in the relationship to start expressing their feelings like that, but it was like Saeran to express himself, since he never could with his mother or in Mint Eye.

And there sitting on Seven’s face was a shit eater grin, “Who said you had to let her go?” Searan gave his twin a confused look, Seven rolled his eyes and his brother, “Go. With.Them.” he punctuated each word and making exaggerated hand motions towards her. 

The two looked at each other, “Would you like me to go with you, MC?” Searan asked.

“YES!” piped up a quiet Dae-Hyun, he ran and jumped into Saeran’s lap. His little knees slammed into the older man’s stomach making him give out an audible ‘oomph’. 

MC watched as the two laughed and enjoy themselves. As she did she noticed that they may have different features but in the short time Saeran has known her child, he’s acted more like a father than Dae-Hyun’s own father will ever be. He’ couldn’t even come to a meeting alone and he’s getting publicity from the tabloid.

“MC?” Searan’s voice brought her back to them. He was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

She looked at Dae-Hyun, this whole thing will affect him more especially when he has to have a whole new name and everything. He looked up at her with his big trusting eyes, waiting for his mother to say something.

She lightly smiled.

_____________________________________________________

 

“Do you understand Zen?”

Zen sat at a table at C&R, Jumin and Jaehee sat acroos from him. Jumin was telling him that MC and Dae-Hyun had disappeared for his son’s sake and for his career. 

He couldn’t speak, he pulled out his phone and dialed her phone number, only to hear a voice recording saying it was disconnected. He then went into the chatroom and saw that she wasn’t in his list of contacts.

“But what about the parties? Who’s going to organize them?” he finally spoke.

“She still will organize them, but Mr. Han will be the face of the coordinator.” Jaehee said. 

“So she won’t be there this year?”

“No, she’s not coming. She was planning on it, but now you’ve ruined it with your nightly adventures with bimbo’s.” Jumin stated angrily.

“And why are you angry Jumin? I’m the one who’s hurting and lost my-”

A fist slammed into the table, “I wanted to protect and love her just as much as you did, but you have no right to say you lost your family when you threw her away for someone who didn’t stick around long enough for the premiere of your film!” Jumin shouted. 

Both Jaehee and Zen were shocked that Jumin lost his cool. After a few seconds, Zen picked his jaw back up from the floor. And looked at the young director in his eyes.

“You loved her, didn’t you?” He asked.

Jumin clenched his jaw and released it. “I still do, Zen and it hurts every time I see her with someone else. Even now, she’s with another man.”

Zen furrowed his brow in confusion. “Who?”

Without missing a beat, Jaehee spoke, “Searan Choi.” 

Zen ground his teeth together, “She took off with the guy who tried to kidnap her and threatened to blow up Rika’s apartment, with us in it?” he said through his teeth. 

Jumin finally smiled, “Yes, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”


	13. Epilogue

 

4 years have pasted since MC met Zen at the park. He sat at a bench watching couples walk hand in hand and the local kids playing with one another. He wondered what his son would look like now, and if he didn’t mess up with MC how different would his life be now? But he’ll never know.

He stood up, he started to head home when he heard a child yell:

“DAD!!!”

He turned around and saw a little boy around the age of 8, with the same ruby red eyes and white silvery hair. He wore a bright smile as he ran towards Zen. A smile was growing on Zen’s face. He knew this was Dae-Hyun, his son that MC blessed him with, the son he should have raised with her,

He started to crouch down, when he ran right past Zen, making him turn around and watch him jump into the arms of a red headed man, with mint green eyes. 

“Hey Buddy!” the man said as he swung the boy up in the air. “Did you have fun playing?” he asked.

“Yeah, I did!” the kid looks around before placing his hand beside his mouth and whispered something into the ear of the man he called dad.

The man’s eyes went wide, he turned his face back to the boy, “You did? Was she prettier than Mom?” he asked.

The kid shook his head, “No one is prettier than Mom.” he stated.

The man smiled, “That’s my boy, Dae the woman charmer.” he laughed.

They turned away from Zen, he took a few steps towards them “Searan!” he reflexively call out.

The man turned around and gave Zen a confused look. “I’m sorry, do i know you?” he asked.

“Searan, it’s me, Zen. Seayoung’s friend?” Zen said trying to get him to admit to knowing him.

“I’m sorry, my name is Ray, and I have a sister not a brother.” 

“Ray!” yelled a woman.

Zen looked over Ray’s shoulder and saw the woman he loves so dearly, but she was holding a squirming little girl. Her hair was the same color as her mother’s but her eyes were golden yellow.

“C’mon, So Yoon is getting fussy. We have to go if we want to be on time for meeting your sister.” she yelled.

“We’re coming Sweetheart.” Ray yelled back before turning back towards Zen, “Sorry, Sir, but my wife and I have to leave. I hope you find who you’re looking for.” he said before heading towards her. 

Zen just stood there and watched the woman. he once had long ago, walk away with her children and husband, into the sunset.


End file.
